Silver Rhino
Silver Rhino is an Anti-Villain created by Tesla Man. Background (All locations used are real and factual locations) Early Years Erik Bosco Tumukye-Berkmann was born in Zaire in the 1980s to two unidentified parents. He was abandoned at a small age (about 4-5) in the eastern ends of the Congo river basin. Here, he was cared for by a small group of rebels, planning to raise him into the army as their bred soldier. He was given illegally imported steroids when he was around ten. It was at this age he was then put into training at the camp, where he was beaten and whipped. At the age of eleven, Erik attacked 3 soldiers with a machete. Hacking off a nose and an arm, killing the other. He then proceeded to take a firearm from the dead soldier's belt and shooting the two other soldiers. He escaped the camp, shooting 3 more people dead and injuring 5 but not without a cost. Erik had been shot in the leg twice, and injury that would disable him for most of his years. He was then found in a shallow shore on the opposite side of the Congo river as the army camp by a group of Leopards, whom he followed back into the pack after waking up, by following the tracks. Limping from his injuries, he soon spied on the pack and watched them, as they hunted. Inspired, Erik began his quest to overcome his injuries, running through the forest following behind the leopard pack, often times collapsing in pain, being helped by a stray leopard aware of his attendance. It took him until the age of thirteen to be able to run a mile without taking a break, from watching the Leopards. He also learned how to hunt. Originally he ate the leftovers on whatever the leopards brought back, but soon he was able to use sticks to hunt his own prey, eventually wrestling his prey to the ground. Escape From the Basin At the age of 14, Erik found himself in the First Congo War, where his once peaceful habitat became a marching ground for soldiers. One day, a pack of soldiers came through and shot the leopard pack to sell internationally. Now on his own, Erik fled the jungle, beginning his escape from the Basin. He followed the paved path to the Lugulu River, following it East until it forked. He followed the smallest tributary South-East until it became narrow enough to swim across. He jumped into the river as he noticed how poorly he measured the current. It swept him southward, slamming his body into a tree trunk, breaking an arm and 3 ribs. He continued to be swept south until he washed ashore on the banks of the Ulini River, which he appeared to have been pulled into in the 3 day long struggle between him and the currents. He arose from the shallow water, mirroring his first uprising. He then dragged his body through the jungle North for 2 days until he was fit enough to stand. He then limped forward, running into a valley just north of the river Ulini named the Niakudulu Valley. He made his way to the top of the mountain peak as a thunderstorm rolled in. He marched down the mountain, following the heavy rain water for days as the rain finally receded on the third days of the storm. He found another tributary, going the opposite direction of the rushing water, he followed it for days, sleeping high in the trees for 12 hours at a time to recover from his wounds. Weeks later once the tributary broke up, he separated from the water, marching through the Jungle for eight miles with a broken arm and ribs, along with his weakened leg, still containing bullets. Erik found his way into the small city of Bulungu, his first real contact with humans in about 10 years. He passed through the city, attracting no attention. Confused about this world around him, he continued marching, now not only wanting to escape the Basin but discover this thing he discovered called Humanity. Erik continued walking, passing between the small settlements of Matale and Wangoye. He soon was able to walk and use his arm at the end of the third week following his discovery of Bulungu. He continues on with a limp until what he was searching for comes to an end. He escapes the Congo River Basin. He heads north for weeks, until he comes into contact with Lake Kivu- the largest body of water he's seen in his life. He follows the shore north for another 3 days at a stead pace until he reaches the Mitumba Mountains, where he climbs through the mountain range, where he exhausts himself, and can't find water. He goes on for a day without water and soon the day turns into 2, progressively getting weaker. That is when the rain came. Back to Civilization A legendary rainstorm hit, as loose chunks of the mountain collapsed from the side, he waited in a valley for the storm to give out, waiting for a day without food but now with plenty of water. It was one day later the rain stopped and he saw a helicopter flying over his hiding place, heading north. He followed the direction it was heading for another day, reaching the flooded town of Goma. There he was taken into a hospital and given clothing provided by a search and rescue team of a program dedicated to helping out Africa that was currently located in Uganda. He attempted to escape, beating a man almost to death, but he was captured and questioned. Having no full knowledge of any language, Erik used what he knew of French, the official language of the newly-named Democratic Republic of the Congo, to explain. Getting nowhere fast, the experts concluded he was not civilized. Taking this as an advantage to gain popularity, a rich family funding the program named the Burkmanns adopted the 14 year old, and brought him back to Uganda to be taught about the world and everything he missed while in the jungle. Regaining Knowledge For over three years, Erik studied, absorbing as much information as he could. Through his journey through the jungle he had gained enough information about the stars, wildlife, and the terrain, but for Erik, it was never enough. He graduated from elementary school at the age of Fifteen, and by the age of Seventeen, Erik learned French, English, and Swahili. Category:Anti-Villains Category:Humans